The capabilities of mobile phones have evolved over time from simply being able to make phone calls to additionally being able to perform a myriad of tasks for a user. For example, mobile phones are capable of running applications (also referred to as apps) which are designed to assist a user with many aspects of daily life. Some common applications found on mobile phones include applications for telephone calls, Short Message Service (SMS) messaging, calendars, email, music, gaming, navigation, social media, video conferencing, and taking photographs and videos. The use of applications on a mobile phone results in large amounts of personal data being stored on the mobile phone. Further, much of this data is sensitive data to which the owner would not want an unauthorized person to gain access.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.